I'd Come For You
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: When Yami gets a letter from Yugi seven years after last seeing him, he rushes to him and finds a broken man searching for something. But what? YYxY Rating may go up
1. The Letter

So, here I am...again. I have now decided to return to my puzzleshipping writing because of two major changes in my life. 1: I am in college, which gives me freedom, and a surprisingly large amount of time to kill. Seriously, this place isn't as bad as I'd thought. 2: I have finally found love. Amazingly, this whole time I've written fanfics, I have never experienced what I've written about so many times. So this first fic of my official return is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend. I love you Chizdawg89!

Anywho, I'm stuck on campus with absoultely nothing to do, so I wracked my brain for an idea and merely came up with the first couple chapters (with much encouragement from my wonderful boyfriend) and plan on having fun continuing blindly. Hey, that's how "The Broken Road" started!

I do not own Yugioh, but at the very least, I own whatever crappy or not-so-crappy ideas pop into my head.

* * *

It arrived at a time he didn't expect. A time he thought would be inconvenient, but he shook it off once the meaning of it hit him. He hadn't glanced at it until he reached the front door to his apartment. Had he looked earlier, he would have either frozen in place, or sprinted forward to revel in his newfound treasure.

Yami Atemu sat at his kitchen table; dim lights made the room seem warm on the cool summer evening. With shaking hands, he slid a finger under the flap of the envelope and proceeded to slide it over, a quiet ripping noise the only sound in his small kitchen. Had the world suddenly paused? He pulled out two pieces of paper with a large gulp of air inward. As he examined them, he noticed they were both completely covered in light pencil. He gazed at the return address one more time, to make sure it wasn't a joke.

_Yugi Moto_

Yami set the papers down on the table and rubbed his forehead with both hands. It had been nearly seven years since he's last seen Yugi. Highschool. Damn. Before he'd read the name on the envelope, Yami had sworn time had flown. Now that he knew he'd gone all that time without seeing Yugi, he realized how much time dragged. How big that gap was.

Time had sent Yugi to college, and Yami to the northern part of Japan to work for Kaiba Corps' new location. He and Yugi had gone to highschool together, meeting on the first day. As friends, they began and, as friends, they graduated. They weren't what one would call close friends. One or two classes together each year and no time outside of school would not make a friendship all that close, but when they were in school, they were inseparable. Before graduation, each boy knew he would have to break the cycle (or lack thereof) of not having contact outside of school.

At the time of graduation, Yugi had gained more friends, as well as a girlfriend, Anzu. Atemu assumed he would stay in touch with his friend through the others. For some reason, this was not meant to be. Only small news of Yugi reached him. A mere trickle from an old friend on the streets of Domino during a routine visit at Christmastime or summer trip.

Seven years of no letters, e-mails, or phone calls. Yet, in this moment, all teenage emotions came hutling back at Yami. Fear that something was wrong, surprise, gratefulness all didn't cover it. First and foremost, the emotion that stung at him most was love.

He identified it right away as the pain in his stomach as he touched the letter again. He frowned. What the hell was that? He'd never felt for the boy before, but now...he suddenly felt like singing. As if his saving grace had finally reached him to take him to the once place he belonged.

The sparse news of Yugi was merely routine, mundane things one would hear of an old friend. "He liked college a lot." "Working at home for I2." "Doing well." "Living close to his grandpa I think." Each time, something tugged at Yami. The exact opposite of this love he felt. It prevented Yami from inquiring further on Yugi's whereabouts. He wanted to leave Yugi space for a reason he never discovered. Space for what? He hadn't known and still didn't know.

Yami took one more look at his apartment. One more look at what he'd built over the years for himself. Everything that was of the present. A small, quaint three room apartment with a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. He lived a quiet existence outside of work. His personal life never mingled with his life at work. He scoffed. There was his answer to why he'd never made an effort. He had a habit of separating aspects of his life. Was that a bad thing? Yami figured it didn't matter at the moment. He was extremely successful working for the Seto Kaiba himself. He wasn't one to take advantage of being the CEO's cousin to make his life easier. His main goal was to kick some ass and make money. That's exactly what he did. When he and Yugi had been friends in highschool, he'd never imaginged that he would change into a zealous businessman.

Yami looked up. He wondered what else had changed in him...

He knew, once he began to read, that he would be taken back in time, while still carried by this sudden love for his old friend. God, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. The mystery of wherever the fuck this new, never-felt-before emotion was going to eat him alive.

His mind jumped from one issue to another. Fuck it all, he wanted to read the damn letter. He unjumbled his mind long enough to read the carefully written words.

_Dear Yami,_

_I don't know if you remember me... But it's me, Yugi. From highschool? If you don't remember me, that's alright. I understand. It's my fault for not making the effort to contact you more. If you do remember me, then the same applies. Believe me, I feel really guilty for not writing sooner. I guess I wanted to leave you space. I know what you are now, and I thought that I would hold you back..._

_But why the fuck am I saying this? You're probably wondering why this dumbass is writing to you seven years after highschool graduation. I actually want to ask you a favor. Well, it's not so much of a favor as much as it's an invitation. I understand that this national park is close to you and I am planning on visiting it soon. I was hoping that you would come with me. If you don't want to, that's alright. I understand. I wouldn't want to spend time with someone who has ignored me for seven years. Who would be dumb enough to be with someone who doesn't even bother to talk once in a while. _

_I am going to Sakura National Park on Saturday the 28th. If you want to come, you can call me. My number is on the back of this letter. But again, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to miss an important meeting for me. The last thing I want to do is screw up the settup you have for yourself. I just figure we could do some catching up... Apparently we have a lot of that to do due to my carelessness._

_In case you were wondering, Anzu and I are through. We have been. Not that you probably care. But if you want to have more questions answered, then you can ask me at the park. Don't worry if you can't, I just wanted to give you a real reason for coming._

_I think I'm babbling at this point, so I'll leave it at that. I hope to see you soon. I really do. Think about it._

_Your friend,_

_Yugi_

Yami ran a hand through his hair. The fear creeped up again and mixed with the love. The Yugi he remembered would never be so passive and unwilling. He only remembered his friend as a happy-go-lucky boy with high hopes for his future. Yami bit his lip. What was going on?

He reached for the phone. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Yay, chapter 1 is done! At this point, I'm just typing for the heck of it, and to develop my writing skills again. This will be fun figuring out what will happen. We'll all find out together. Just another fun story to work on. Lemme know what you think. R&R as usual. It feels great to be back. Thanks again chizdawg89! I love you!


	2. Arrival

Wow, took me a while to get back there... I'm listening to me and chizdawg's song ^^ So I once again have time to kill and the result is lackluster inspiration, but a zeal to write. Let's see where that goes...

Once again, I do not own Yugioh...'nuf said.

* * *

Yugi crossed his left foot over his right only seconds after switching from the said position to rest his right foot over it's partner. He sat on a faded brown suitcase, the handle sticking out of the back digging into his back.

Sitting on the hard, stone train platform, Yugi rethought for the thousandth time why this was a good idea, and why it was a bad idea. He shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and momentarily bumped the object in his pants pocket. He frowned, not knowing why he had taken it. But then again, he didn't know why he had called Yami either. At times like this, questions were futile. This was why he was supposed to be here, to learn to go with the flow.

He sighed and checked the time on his cell phone again. Yami's train would arrive at any moment. Yugi cranned his neck over the tracks, rising off his makeshift seat slightly to peak a the cluster of trees. He frowned.

What the hell was he so excited about? This was simply a friend asking another friend for companionship to catch up after years of missed opportunities. But opportunity for what? Yugi sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. Why was he doing this? He was going to make a complete fool of himself.

He had no idea why he had decided to invite Yami; but at the same time, he already knew. High school had given great memories of his friend. But in recent months, memories were the only things that kept him company and left his sanity in tact. He treasured each one. As unhealthy as others told him , he still remembered. He had realized that memories of Yami suddenly had a certain spark about them. He didn't know what it was. Nostalgia? Or could it be love? Yugi didn't want to deny it, but he didn't want to live with it either. He just couldn't. He had to see Yami again. He had to see whether this was just him clinging to the past harder, or if it was love.

He had nothing more. If anything, he needed just this one answer.

The park was what he needed; almost as much as he needed to see Yami. Tranquility, peacefullness, and privacy. Three things that would help him in his search.

The train emerged from the trees. Yugi stood and stretched his arms up in the air, his black shirt letting a small, bare patch of skin show on his stomach as he rose with his arms.

As the train slowed, Yugi took a step towards the yellow line marking the furthest point to stand. He ignored other people around him preparing to board. Yugi only focused on not making himself look stupid in front of his old friend...and the excitement that jumped in his stomach.

The doors slid open and Yugi stepped aside to let other passengers get off the train. His short stature made it so he had to step on his tip-toes to look for Yami. His excitement built, creating a warm, unfamiliar sensation in his body. He let himself enjoy it as he looked over the many heads of passengers.

The crowd wasn't thick. The park was experiencing the late days of summer but the majority of the vacationers had already come and gone with the July days, leaving the late August days nearly barren and quiet.

Yugi noticed the tips of Yami's hair immediately. He felt the corner of his mouth turn upwards to a smile. So he hadn't changed it. In high school, they had met by noticing each other's hair. Each boy accused the other of stealing his hairdo, but the argument was friendly. They were insepable since. Well, not for the past few years...

Yugi raised his hand and franticaly waved it as much as he could to catch Yami's attention. Yami noticed him before Yugi's hand shot up in the air. How could he miss those large eyes that searched the platform for him. Yami paused in the small crowd to watch Yugi look for him. He knew before the feeling was love, but he now realized how time had aged Yugi in a good way. A way that made him grow in beauty. His eyes were a light amethyst color, his irises shone in the light that peeked among the trees. He tightened his grip on his suitcase handle as Yugi made eye contact with him. In that moment, he could feel the tears sting at his eyes. Yugi was here, he was beautiful, and Yami loved him. He put on a genuine smile and walked forward.

Yugi lowered his hand and attempted a smile, all the while trying to figure out what the warm sensation in his chest was. He wanted to fight it, but it felt like such a relief to feel something other than the hurt for once.

Yami found the moment of his encounter with Yugi somewhat awkward as he stood before the man. He set his suitcase and shrugged. "You called?" he asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Yugi let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I wrote you. Remember?"

Yami smiled and nodded. He chuckled again. "You know, you're right," he said, shaking his pointer finger in a playful way.

Yugi nodded and pursed his lips. His eyes drifted downward. He scuffed his shoes against the stone ground. Why won't this feeling go away?

Yami cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up, but only for a moment. "Thanks for coming."

Yami nodded. "It's great seeing you." Yugi nodded. Yami continued, "I'm just wondering why I'm seeing you. You weren't, I mean, you never said anything about why you're here on the phone."

He hadn't meant to sound so direct, the question was out of line so soon after seeing Yugi, but Yami's curiosity was eating away at him. Yugi was obviously not alright, the letter and phone conversation told him taht much. Yugi had been short with him on the phone, dodging his questions about years past and his motives behind the trip. Only contact infomation and a time and place were exchanged before Yugi abruptly hung up.

Yugi shook his head. "Isn't my wanting to see you enough? It's been a long time."

Yami bit his lip and nodded. "I've missed you."

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "You wanna go? I think we should get out of the way."

"Oh yeah, sure," Yami stuttered as he fumbled to regain his grip on his siutcase.

"I got us a cabin," Yugi said as he looked back at Yami over his shoulder. "Two rooms, I figured you can chip in if you want, but I've already got it covered." He started toward the main building.

Yami shook his head. "I wanna help you with that," he said. It's the least I can do, he thought to himself.

Outside the train station, Yugi showed Yami the path that led to the cabins. "

"You mean we gotta walk that?" Yami asked, half serious, half joking.

"You wanna rent bikes?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced back at the rental shop and shook his head. "I'd rather walk with you."

Yugi shrugged. "If you want, but we'll be doing a lot of hiking and that kind of stuff anyway."

Yami smiled. "How far is this cabin? I'm up for a challenge!"

The two mile walk down the path took them a while, Yugi led the way, focusing only on getting to their destination. Yami trailed behind, taking in his surroundings to block his worried thoughts about Yugi. Their conversation was spotty, but Yami appreciated every effort Yugi made.

"You still living in Domino, Yugi?"

"No, I moved for work?"

"What kind of work?"

"I2."

"And what's your job?"

"Assistant to the CEO's board."

"What drew you to the park?"

"Scenery I guess."

The cabin was at the bottom of the ridge that made the road. Yami gazed at the rustic look it had. A genuine log cabin, a small, brick chimney rose from the roof at the far left. The porch had a railing surrounding all sides with wooden furniture.

Yugi fished into his pocket and dug out the key as he stepped onto the porch; his black shoes made loud clomping sounds as he crossed the wood.

"This place has electricity and everything, I already got some food for us to cook."

Yami nodded. "Sounds good."

Yugi pulled the key out and turned the knob. He forced the door open with a small shove with his shoulder. Yami smiled.

"You know the trick huh?"

Yugi gave a small smirk. "You think I lost my 'umph'?"

Yami stepped up to the porch and shook his head. "Not in the slightest," he said as he returned the smirk.

The kitchen was rustic and definately needed an update, but Yami liked it. Quaint. The living room had a small TV and an old looking green couch next to a plush green chair.

Yugi closed the door and made a motion with his arm. "So, what do you think?"

Yami nodded. "I like it." He made the statement final with a smile.

Yugi gave a half smile. "You can chose your room. They're on the left of the kitchen and living room. The bathroom is to the right."

Yami nodded. "I'll take the one in the living room."

Yugi didn't waste time in tossing his suitcase into the closer bedroom. Yami smiled and shook his head.

"How much does that thing have to weigh?" he asked playfully.

Yugi shrugged and smiled. "I dunno, a lot."

Yami made his way to his room. "Yeah, definately haven't lost your 'umph'."

Yugi laughed a little but still more than previous attempts. "Trust me, age doesn't always make you wiser."

Yami emerged from his room and leaned against the counter. "So, what are our plans?"

"You got something you don't mind getting wet?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Yugi said. "Wanna go canoeing?"

Yami smiled. "Sure."

Yugi nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna get dressed and be ready as soon as you are."

Yami smiled. "Sounds good."

Once he was alone in his room, Yami opened his suitcase and sighed. More questions were created by Yugi's behavior, but one thing had been answered: Yami had fallen head over heals for someone he hardley knew anymore. Still, he didn't want to fight it. He wanted this trip to mean something by the end.

Alone in his room, Yugi gently placed his pants on the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. The numbness was still there, but the warmth was helping. He sighed. "Stop it Yugi! Stop being a dumbass and focus!" he scolded himself. This trip had to end it all. It had to change everything. This trip had to mean something by the end.

* * *

Wow, that took me a while huh? I'm having fun writing it though :) Ah, nothing like listening to "Keep on Loving You" by REO Speedwagon to get you motivated. Finals this week, joyness. So make me feel like I got all As and review please. Again, thanks chizdawg89. I love you.


	3. The River

Back! I hope everyone had a great Holiday season! My break at home was great, until my parents got involved. Who's surprised? Not I. So as I sit in my dorm with nothing to do I figured I would continue with this story before I totally lose the zeal to write it.

Ok, beautiful snow outside my window, a comfy couch, my new laptop. I think I'm ready to do this! Oops, one more thing. I do not own Yugioh. Is that it? I think that's it. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Got it?"

Yami grunted as he regained his grip along the rubber padding of the canoe's rim. "Yeah. I think so."

Yugi smirked. "Your side is sagging."

Yami jerked his end of the canoe up in a playful way. "Just trying to match your side's height," he made a downward motion with his head as he looked ahead at Yugi who held the front half.

Yugi shook his head. "We're about to step down," he warned.

Yami glanced ahead and stepped down onto the dirt in front of the small wooden plank at the right time. He chuckled, happy to beat Yugi at his own game. He knew the other man had expected him to fall upon coming to that point.

"Need help?" asked a guide standing at the river's edge.

Yugi looked back over his shoulder at his canoe-carrying partner. "I don't know, do you?"

Yami shook his head and made his move to place the canoe in the water. As they worked together to lower their respective ends at the same time, Yami stole another glance at Yugi. The man's demeanor had changed drastically within the past half hour. Upon arriving at the cabin, Yugi was quiet, unwilling to talk much. But the walk to the river was so much lighthearted for the both of them. Yami had expected nothing beyond small talk and had begun the walk with simple observations about the trees and other activities the park offered. Yugi had responded with quick and witty remarks that left the two laughing by the time they reached the river.

Yami found it refreshing and relieving to hear Yugi laugh. He had to admit he'd been worried when he first arrived.

Yugi gave a satisfied sigh as he stood. He smiled at Yami as he himself studied the small boat.

"You wanna steer or sit in the front?"

Yami shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Yugi himself shrugged and smiled smugly. "You seem strong enough to steer. "

Yami arched an eyebrow and glanced at the brown water. "Who says I can't take a challenge," he said as he clutched his oar and stepped into the boat. The canoe wobbled under his weight. Yami, startled, reached out with both arms frantically for a second, one hand coming close to Yugi's face. The split second of horror was over just as soon as it began. The canoe steadied itself and allowed its passenger access.

Yami scoffed and glanced up at Yugi as he leaned forward, gripping the far edge of the boat as he lowered the rest of his body onto the seat. "Strong huh?" he chuckled.

Yugi smiled "I never said you were poised," he said as he gripped a branch dangling over the water and gracefully stepped into the canoe.

Yami nodded warily as he watch Yugi sit in front of him. He gripped his oar in his hand and placed the other hand on the shore. "Whatever you say smartass," he said. He motioned with his head toward the dirt shore. "Ready to set sail?"

Yugi nodded and flashed a smile at Yami. "Ay ay skipper!"

With a forceful shove, Yami successfully moved the canoe away from the dirt bank. Yugi quickly dipped his oar into the water moving it slightly to the left.

"Hey driver! You gotta push the oar forward in the opposite direction you want to go in order to turn," he called back to the other occupant of the canoe.

Yami arched an eyebrow and gripped the top of his oar. He dipped it into the water and began to push backwards. He was taken aback for a second at the power of the water for a moment. It was trying to force the oar forward, but Yami tightened his grip on the handle of the oar and began to push. Yugi bit his lip and began to paddle forward. A bright smile reached his face as they began their way forward down the river.

Yugi sighed contently. Yami craned his neck over to try and see his face, but the younger boy was only looking forward, lightly pushing the boat forward.

"Right!"

"What?"

"I said we need to turn the boat right!" Yugi called. "You wanna run into that tree?"

Yami looked ahead. A large group of branches from the shoe, which was now a six-foot tall embankment, was dangling into the water from a bent tree. Yami began to push forward again; using all the strength he could muster to push the boat to the right. Yugi pushed the boat forward and away from the potential obstacle.

Yami smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Teamwork huh?"

Yugi nodded and sent a passing glance in Yami's direction before focusing on the water ahead of them once again.

Noticing that his canoeing partner was drifting off again, Yami decided to strike a conversation. He didn't want to think that he had come all this way to sit in silence.

"Why canoeing?"

"Hmm?"

"Why canoeing?" Yami paused. "No, why here?"

"Why not?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"Yugi…Aibou, what are we doing here?"

Yugi pushed his oar into through the water as he pondered how to answer the question. He gently gnawed at his tongue. Aibou. That name brought back memories. Memories he didn't care to bring to the surface. But he was here because of them wasn't he? He sighed.

"Well… I was at camp just before I met you. We went canoeing. I'd never done it before and..." Yugi bit his lip. "I can't remember a more peaceful setting or time in my life."

Yami looked around him. Green trees lined the small river. Birds chirped in the distanced. The forest looked luscious as the water sparkled in the sunlight that cam leaking through spaces in the leaves.

Yami nodded. "It is."

Yugi bit his lip. "Are you going to ask why I asked you to come with me?"

Yami lowered his oar and pushed forward again. "I was thinking it. I wasn't going to say anything until you wanted to."

Yugi frowned and turned around to face his friend. "You weren't going to pry?"

It was Yami's turn to frown. "No. Why would I?"

Yugi shook his head. "No real reason," he started as he looked down at the side rim of the boat. "I'm just… I guess you could say I'm used to it."

Yami pursed his lips. "Aibou, why haven't I heard from you in seven years?"

"Why didn't I hear from you!?" Yugi snapped back.

Yami jerked back slightly as he looked into Yugi's burning amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry. You've been hurt."

Yugi turned toward the river again. "Hasn't everyone."

Yami reached forward and rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "No one has to be," he whispered.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, well. What happened to me isn't important. Please, I just want to hear how you are. What have you done these seven years?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What?" he said, confused. "Don't you want to-"

"Just tell me what I wanna hear!" Yugi snapped. Yami retracted his hand quickly.

Yami sighed, giving in. As they rowed, Yami told Yugi of his travels to America, and touring Japan for work. He told of his highs and lows in his search for love. Yugi only gave commands on steering the boat and asked the occasional question. 'What kind of work did you do?' 'What was she like?' 'Where do you want to go next?'

The rive bent into a circle and the two men found themselves back at their starting point. Both hopped out of the boat and lifted it out of the water. As they hung it on the rungs with the other canoes, Yami turned to Yugi.

"Good enough for you?"

Yugi nodded. "I think so."

Yami stuck his hands in his pockets. "Was it as good as you remember?"

A smile surfaced on Yugi's face for the first time since the river. "Yes," he said quietly. "Might have been even better."

Yami smiled too. "Yugi."

"Yes."

"I just want you to know…." Yami paused. How to say this? "I still consider you my best friend. And, the only thing I want to know is that I made you smile at the end of the day."

Yugi stopped in his tracks and looked up at Yami slowly. He was at a loss for words. Did someone really care for him like that? Like that?

Yami nodded as they looked at each other. "Let's get back to the cabin. I think it might rain."

Yugi nodded. "Y-yeah. I saw dark clouds back there."

Yami led the way towards the path that lead home.

"Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"Thank you."

Yami paused on the trail to allow Yugi to catch up with him. "You're welcome."

Thunder rolled in the distance as the two men made their way back.

* * *

Wow, took me long enough huh? I'm in my dorm room right now and about to run out the door to choir rehearsal so I'll make this short and sweet. R&R please and I have dark chocolate M&Ms for anyone who does! Yum! Just to let you all know, this story is (once again) based on me and my wonderful boyfriend, chizdawg89. He's my inspiration and my life. I love you baby! Until next time everyone!


	4. The Symphony and the Storm

Behold, I have updated! lol Ok, random moment over. Ugh, one week until I go back home for a visit. Yes, I saw chizdawg89 like, two weeks ago, but I miss him already. It's harder than it sounds: going to college a state away from your boyfriend who lives at home.

Anyway, back to matters of this fic. I just can't get into it the way I had when I first started it. I guess that's obvious considering I've only put up three chapters in six months. I still have absolutely no idea how it will end but believe me, I'm still thinking and will continue to do so. I have one idea about the climax, but it's just an idea.

Snapping out of my serious mood, onto the story! I don't own Yugioh and yadda yadda…

34809894304358903542890-5243890-345289034108978324978

Yami ran his hand over the railing of the front porch as he took a deep breath inward. The smell of rain sent a warm feeling through his body. Summer was a beautiful time of year. Rain made it so that the earth could retain that beauty. In itself, the approaching rain was beauty in itself. He stretched his arm out from under the roof of the porch. Tiny beads of water fell into his palm. Yami wrapped his arms around his torso and turned through the front door.

The front door opened with a high-pitched squeak. The wood made a loud smacking sound, as it slammed shut. The rustic setting made Yami feel cozy in the cabin. The rain only helped the mood. Yami knew only one thing would make the feeling complete.

He poked his head into Yugi's room. Finding nothing, he closed the door almost all the way. He paused when something caught his eye. It was lying on the bed. It was tattered and torn at the edges. Yami looked behind him to make sure his traveling partner wasn't watching him.

Where had Yugi gone anyway?

Yami pushed this thought out of his head as he reached for the folder on the bed. He leafed through the pages. E-mails and short documents filled the brown folder. Yami stopped at one of the short documents to read. It was a poem. He began to read. His eyes widened.

"Oh Yugi…" he whispered as his breath caught in his throat.

He began to read one or two e-mails. They were from Anzu. What had happened to her? Yugi said they weren't together. Other messages came from Yugi's grandfather. Where was he? Why did Yugi even think to bring such documents on a vacation? To such a peaceful place? Such a beautiful place.

He was careful to put the folder down and scattered the papers slightly to hide his snooping. He closed the door most of the way and made his way to the living room. The floor clopped under his shoes. He glanced at the couch. No Yugi. He walked to the side door next to the large chair. Yugi wasn't on the wrap-around porch either. Yami smiled slightly and made his way across the room.

Walking through the back door took him to the enclosed back porch with a railing along the edge before a dark green forest began. Yugi sat in the hot tub in the corner, a cigarette between his fingers. He was looking towards the forest beyond the wooden deck. His eyes were distant as the hot water sent steam into the air around him. Yami slowly approached.

"You're not afraid of the lightning? I heard thunder again from the front porch," Yami ventured as he stood next to the grill at the top of a step that led to yet another pathway.

Yugi smirked and laughed a slightly dark laugh. "Why would I be afraid of a little jolt?" he asked. He took a whiff of his cigarette. "I told you earlier, I'm tough." He glanced at Yami and winked.

Yami nodded and rolled on his heels. "Fair enough," he said as he stared at the man in the hot tub. Yugi's 180 from distant and defensive, to this was confusing Yami. He felt his heart ache for the man again. Yami pursed his lips. He loved Yugi and all he wanted was his happiness and comfort. Oh God he wanted to be the one who would provide that. Of all emotions he'd seem from Yugi since they had arrived, anger was not one of them. Yami bit his lip.

"Did you want something for dinner?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Don't even worry about it. I'll take care of it for you."

Yami frowned. "You sure?"

Yugi stood up, the swoosh of water echoed the thunder in the distance. "Yes!" he snapped, but his face didn't match his tone. He looked perfectly focused on his new mission. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and dipped it into the ashtray he had placed on the edge of the tub. He stepped out of the tub, gripping the sides desperately as water dripped onto the wooden steps. Yami caught another small glimpse of Yugi's timidity in his eyes during that instant the boy prayed he wouldn't fall to the wooden floor.

Yugi regained his composure as he stepped onto the solid floor. "Hand me that towel on the railing will you?" he asked calmly.

Yami took a moment to stare at the man with the beautiful amethyst eyes standing before him, his hair dripping wet, chest gleaming with moisture. Yami took the soft fabric in his hand and stretched it out for Yugi to take. Yugi mumbled a thank you and wrapped the material around his shoulders. Yami approached the hot tub and turned the lights and jets off.

"What did you have in mind then?" Yami asked of Yugi as he emptied the ashtray over a patch of poison ivy.

"I'm not sure. I think I got some meat," Yugi paused to think of his shopping trip earlier. "I can make burgers on the grill."

Yami smiled. "Those still your favorite?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and reached for a black tank top on the bench along the wall. "You remember?" he started. "Walking to BurgerWorld every Friday after school to beat the football fans?"

Yami chuckled and turned to the door. Yugi followed, leaving dark prints with his feet on the dark wood floor. Yugi wrapped the towel around his hair and began rubbing. His multi-colored spikes were now long streaks of color draping atop his back.

Yugi went straight to work despite the water droplets that bounced onto the floor around him. He grabbed tongs, meat, and seasonings from the cupboards and quickly retreated to the back porch again. Yami watched the boy's fast actions as he gathered condiments and plates. He cautiously made his way out to the back porch's small table and set them out.

Yugi had already lit the coals when Yami asked him what he would like to drink. Yugi tilted his head and placed the first patty on the grill.

"You really wanna help me with all this?" he asked.

"Yes. If it makes your life easier," Yami answered.

"What if I told you, you were only getting in the way?"

"Then I would go inside and watch TV and let my brain rot."

Yugi laughed heartily at this. "Well you don't have to do that. I'll have a root beer if you don't mind." He gave Yami an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

The two worked quietly but harmoniously as Yami wiped the table off and Yugi flipped the burgers effortlessly. Yami set out buns and chips for Yugi to help himself to.

When Yami took his first bite of Yugi's burger, he smiled brightly.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"When the hell were you going to tell me you became a cook since high school?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Yami nodded. "Fuck yes it is. This is delicious."

Yugi bowed his head modestly. "Thank you."

The two simple words repeated caused Yami to wonder again what was going through Yugi's head. A simple 'thank you.' Nothing more.

Yugi was eating quietly as Yami studied him, taking small bites at a time. The boy was obviously fighting something. But this, simply spending time together was appearing to help him. Yugi seemed happy, or happier as it might be, when they were simply sharing a moment in time together listening to the approaching storm. Yami had never felt closer to anyone.

Yugi was picking at his bun when he said Yami's name. It was barely a whisper. A mutter.

"I…I can't tell you how much I appreciated it when you answered my let-" Yugi cut off as he looked up to see Yami staring at him.

"Yes, Aibou?"

The rain began to tap lightly on the roof above them. The storm had arrived.

"My letter. It reminded me of, how good a friend you are." Yugi wasn't making eye contact anymore. He was getting less and less comfortable with each word.

"Aibou, if you don't want to talk, then you don't have to tell me anything. It's ok."

"No it's not!" Yugi insisted loudly. Thunder echoed his words and Yami leaned forward against the table. "You were a great friend then and you are now."

Yami's shoulders slumped. "What are you telling me this for?"

Yugi bit his lip. "Don't hate me…"

Yami shook his head. "I could never-"

"I love you."

The three words hit Yami's ears like a wonderful opening symphony. The seven years melted away as he lunged across the table to take the other man's lips in his in passionate kiss. Yugi accepted it immediately, opening his mouth to allow Yami entrance.

Yami made his way around the table in their break for air. They immediately wrapped their arms around each other, kissing more forcefully than before. Hands roamed frantically as the two began to pant.

Yami wrapped his arms under Yugi's thighs and lifted him to lean the man against the wall. Yami stood between Yugi's open legs as they continued to kiss passionately. Tender lips met soft lips again and again. Yugi began to moan as Yami's hands found his backside.

"Y-Yami."

"Oh baby, baby. Yes my love?" Yami panted.

"Make love to me." Yugi's soft plea was a whisper.

Yami looked Yugi in the eye before tightening his grip around the boy's body and carrying him to his bedroom.

Yami threw Yugi onto the bed forcefully and threw himself onto the boy to ravage him with kisses just the same way, but when he began to remove the man's clothes, he moved tenderly, enjoying the sounds of Yugi's coos and gasps as he touched places he never thought he would ever touch on this man he'd known for so many years.

Yami stroked Yugi's entrance with his fingers, making the boy moan loudly when they were finally naked together, torsos touching. He pushed into Yugi and Yugi gasped loudly and gripped the sheets. Once he was fully inside Yugi, Yami gently took Yugi's hands and guided them to grip his back. Yami slid one hand behind Yugi's head tenderly as the other was placed above Yugi's head.

They began to move together. Yami's thrusts met Yugi's and their screams and moans were in time with their movements. The bed creaked loudly in protest as Yami thrust faster and harder to meet Yugi's demands, which grew louder as he grew closer to the edge.

Inside, Yugi was rejoicing. Outside, he was moaning and screaming to the heavens in sensual pleasure. He was overjoyed. Yami was inside him. They were finally one. He not only felt emotionally whole as Yami's most intimate part was inside him, but physically full. Yami was moving inside him and it felt so good. His nether regions burned with the passion he felt inside. The pleasure was building as Yami slammed into him faster and harder. They fit like two puzzle pieces. Whole. Complete.

This was in the back of Yugi's mind as he came loudly, screaming Yami's name and his proclamation of love again. Yami came with a high moan and Yugi's name.

They fell asleep as normal lovers do in the afterglow of making love. They touched, laughed and made love again before they slept. The two just couldn't get over the idea that no one had seen this coming.

Who knew?

51413789013478901347890817059137958730978357908

Tada! Sorry again for the delay. But hey, I got an A in creative writing! Ok, I'm in a hurry cuz I have a bonfire to go to. Yay! I'll update whenever… I have the whole summer to spend with chizdawg89 and I'm not planning on wasting it! R&R please. I has Oreos! Lol I love you chizdawg!


End file.
